


В шкафу

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: У Джей-Джея есть талант, амбиции и многолетний план с применением этих качеств.Он уже делает первые шаги. Король Джей-Джей собирается получить всё, потому что именно этого от него ждут.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 4





	1. I

Джей-Джею опять тринадцать, он стоит на коленях в своей комнате и целует Оуэна. Неловко, мокро, сталкиваясь носами.

Джей-Джей знает, что это сон. Знает, что будет дальше: Оуэн оттолкнёт его. С недоумением, переходящим в отвращение.

Но Джей-Джей не может остановить это, не может проснуться, и ему приходится смотреть до конца.

Блаженный сигнал будильника вызволяет из липкого сна.

Они ни разу не виделись с того случая. С чего вдруг этот сон?

Сердце колотится в животе. Его обжигает стыдом, он не может игнорировать очевидное возбуждение.

Холодный душ немного отрезвляет. Завтрак еле проталкивается в горло, как будто стыд застрял там невидимой преградой. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье: после исповеди действительно становится легче.

В понедельник он на вершине. На льду нет стыда или неуверенности. На коньках он победитель.

У Джей-Джея есть талант, амбиции и многолетний план с применением этих качеств.

Ему восемнадцать, он уже делает первые шаги. В этом году оканчивает школу с отличием, конечно, его примут в любой престижный колледж.

Он возьмёт золото на Гран-при, золото на чемпионате Мира, золото на Олимпийских Играх. Свой благотворительный фонд, своя линия спортивной одежды, гетеросексуальный брак, двое детей, дизайнерский дом в элитном районе, школа фигурного катания, концерты, гастроли, тусовки по субботам и церковь по воскресеньям.

Король Джей-Джей собирается получить всё, потому что именно этого от него ждут.

Джей-Джей разминается, берёт разгон и совершает идеальный прыжок в четыре оборота.

Он победоносно обводит каток взглядом, желая насладиться реакцией зрителей, и проваливается в тёмные глаза. Две безучастные пропасти на хмуром лице.

— Прив-вет! — улыбка растягивает лицо. — Меня зовут Джей-Джей! Ты новенький? Я тебя не видел раньше.

Угрюмый парень выплывает на лёд, бросив равнодушный взгляд. Затем легко кивает и начинает свою тренировку.

Джей-Джей растерянно пожимает плечами и забывает о нём до разговора в раздевалке.

— Джей-Джей, ты видел этого новенького? Вроде из Казахстана. Это где вообще? — Бенжин скидывает футболку в типовой шкафчик.

— Ну и фамилия у него: Алтын, — Джей-Джей стягивает штаны.

— Мрачный какой-то тип. Говорил с ним?

— Не знаю. Я не уверен, что он вообще умеет разговаривать, — Джей-Джей неопределённо ведёт в воздухе скомканным полотенцем и шлёпает в душ.

* * *

Пальцы зарываются в мягкие рыжие волосы, он сладко дышит в рот Оуэна. Оуэн тонко стонет, мягкие губы вздрагивают, когда Джей-Джей их облизывает. Тепло в животе ласково поднимается вверх… Оуэн отталкивает его. С отвращением вытирает губы рукой. В глазах разочарование.

Джей-Джей смотрит на часы. До звонка будильника десять минут.

Четвёртый раз за неделю. Каждый раз оставляет после себя стояк и жгучий стыд.

Он даже не настраивает температуру — просто открывает холодную воду до упора. Стоит под ледяными струями, пока зубы не начинают мелко стучать, а дрожь не добирается до костей.

В ответ на неизменное приветствие Джей-Джей получает неизменный обрубленный кивок. Даже кивнуть нормально не может — просто дергает головой.

Но Джей-Джей с упорством осла продолжает каждый день здороваться и задавать вопросы, которые каждый день остаются без ответа. Ему хочется расколупать эту броню. Увидеть любую эмоцию, хотя бы раздражение. Джей-Джею это очень необходимо, ведь он замечает, что иногда Алтын не такой уж бесстрастный. Иногда он смотрит. Не этим прохладно-скользящим взглядом, которым раскосые глаза оглаживают всё окружающее, медленно, одинаково поверхностно. А пристальный, с прищуром, впивается крепко, как репей. Отвалившись, снова блуждает, не касаясь ничего.

Джей-Джей ищет этого взгляда, ждёт его, а когда дожидается, то делает всё, чтобы не отпускать: катает эффектно, быстрее, выше, лучше. Утирает нос, проезжает по всем слабостям, бросает вызов, каждым элементом истерично вопит: «Смотри, смотри на меня!». Он с удовольствием замечает, что внимательные глаза цепляются за него всё чаще, держат его всё дольше.

* * *

Торопливо, влажно, языком по зубам. Он отстраняется, смотрит в голубые глаза и снова с жаждой впивается в послушные губы.

Оуэн отталкивает его, вытирает рот…

Твердая эрекция и обдирающий стыд.

Как обычно. Он начинает привыкать жить от исповеди к исповеди.

До будильника час. Джей-Джей дрочит, чтобы успокоить возбуждение, потом молится, чтобы погасить стыд.

Сегодня Джей-Джей в ударе. Всё даётся ему особенно легко, кажется, он летает, не касаясь льда. Алтын второй день не смотрит в его сторону, это зудящее ожидание выводит из себя.

— Алтын!

Алтын поворачивается, вопросительно приподняв брови.

Воодушевленный Джей-Джей останавливается у борта рядом с Алтыном.

— Хочешь, научу?

Алтын выжидающе смотрит.

— Четверной сальхов. Хочешь, научу?

После невыносимо долгой паузы Алтын кивает.

— Тебе нужно больше скорости. У тебя деревянные ноги, ну. Смотри!

Алтын не просто смотрит, он впивается глазами. А потом пробует. И ещё раз, и ещё.

* * *

Пальцы гладят тонкие запястья, ловят пульсацию, беспокойную, как сердце взволнованной птички. Оуэн шепчет имя:

— Жан, Жан, Жан…

Оуэн захватывает губы Джей-Джея своими, нетерпеливо прикусывает.

Что-то не так.

Джей-Джей считает удары сердца о рёбра. Ничего не происходит, только Оуэн и поцелуй. Джей-Джей отстраняется и открывает глаза, Оуэн неохотно отпускает его. Что-то не сходится, что-то важное. Джей-Джей с интересом рассматривает глаза. Карие. К привычным запахам примешивается какой-то новый, незнакомый. Он слушает гитарные рифы будильника, пытается уловить неуловимое.

Реальность приветствует привычной эрекцией. И никакого стыда.

Алтын сажает сальхов. Касается льда рукой, но все четыре оборота на месте.

Джей-Джей радуется так, будто это его четыре оборота.

Он подкатывается к Алтыну с улыбкой, полной детского восторга:

— У тебя получилось!

Алтын запыхался:

— Нет, плохой выход. Ещё!

Джей-Джей так редко слышит этот голос, что его обдаёт жаром. Плечи покрываются мурашками.

Он беспечно машет рукой:

— Дело техники. Ты отработаешь это. Напрягай ноги сильнее.

Алтын кивает, уголки рта чуть вверх.

Он улыбается.

Джей-Джей засыпает мыслью о губах Алтына.

* * *

Оуэн тяжело дышит и целуется так, что Джей-Джею приходится запрокинуть голову назад. Сильные пальцы крепко обхватывают открывшуюся шею.

Жесткие волосы между пальцами, стриженый затылок. Это неправильно; Джей-Джей пытается отстраниться, но Оуэн стонет, сильнее впивается в шею Джей-Джея, притягивая к себе. Язык жарко сплетается с языком, оставляя острый привкус дыма.

Знакомая музыка в голове Джей-Джея становится всё громче, Джей-Джей сопротивляется, цепляется за Оуэна, но его всё равно вытягивает из сна в душную комнату, на мятые простыни и влажную подушку.

— Ещё! — Алтын стоит, уперев руки в колени, он тяжело дышит ртом, пот с раскрасневшегося лица капает на лёд, футболку можно выжимать.

Дикий и красивый. Джей-Джей думает, что Алтын похож на небольшую пантеру. Или кто там водится в Казахстане? Гепарды?

— Остынь, Алтын, так нельзя. Завтра попробуешь ещё.

Алтын уходит в раздевалку, никак не комментируя. Не то чтобы Джей-Джей ожидает ответа. Привык не ждать.

Он учит Алтына уже две недели. Не сальхову — другим элементам тоже. Они остаются после основной тренировки и дополнительно в субботу. Пару раз Джей-Джей прогуливает школу ради этого. Ему даже кажется, что они подружились.

Алтын возвращается на лёд в свежей футболке и продолжает отрабатывать прыжок.

— Послушай, так нельзя. Ты перенапряжёшь тело, получишь травму.

Джей-Джей хватает Алтына за плечо в попытке остановить. Дыхание перехватывает от резкой боли в спине. Он лежит на льду, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Алтын нависает над ним, сдавливая запястье железными пальцами.

— Прикоснись ещё раз, и я отрежу тебе руку, — лезвия коньков перед глазами Джей-Джея выглядят угрожающе.

Алтын отпускает Джей-Джея и начинает накатывать скорость.

Он не останавливается, когда Джей-Джей уходит.

* * *

Джей-Джей тихо ахает в горячий рот, тяжелый пряный запах заводит, смазывает сознание.

Руки требовательно забираются под футболку Джей-Джея, гладят и царапают его живот. Низкий голос шепчет, опаляя ушную раковину:

— Открой глаза, Жан. Пора.

Пальцы сильно тянут волосы на его затылке, почти больно. Джей-Джей смотрит в лицо Алтына. Алтын улыбается:

— Пора просыпаться, Жан.

Джей-Джей распахивает глаза, смотрит в озадаченное лицо мамы:

— Всё хорошо, Жан? Ты проспал, милый. Не заболел?

Теплая ладонь прижимается к взмокшему лбу.

— Всё нормально, ма, — Джей-Джей откашливается, чтобы вернуть голос. — Просто поздно лёг вчера. Я сейчас спущусь.

Мама с сомнением смотрит, но ничего не говорит и уходит.

Джей-Джей смотрит на свой каменный стояк. Нет никакого стыда. Ему совершенно всё равно, что ма могла это заметить.

Гораздо больше волнует то, что Джей-Джей не может вытряхнуть Алтына из головы, пока дрочит.

На тренировках Джей-Джей не смотрит Алтыну в глаза. Теперь Джей-Джей благодарен за то, что Алтын не стремится к общению.

Сегодня он не может сосредоточиться, а его тело деревянное и никак не хочет тянуться. Тренер только качает головой, и это раздражает Джей-Джея ещё больше: сейчас он относится с пониманием к внезапным неудачам, как и положено хорошему тренеру. А дома он будет задавать вопросы, как и положено хорошему отцу.

Джей-Джей откровенно сдаёт, а Алтын в это время справляется всё лучше. Он обнаруживает собственный стиль, не похожий на танец, как у других. Скорее на боевое искусство воина. Как будто он не катается, а сражается на льду. Так легко представить его с мечом или шпагой, разрубающим врага.

Джей-Джей оступается раз за разом, глупо порет все выходы из квадов.

«Дерьмо, — думает он. — Чертов маленький демон. Откуда ты взялся?! — и — Господи, помоги мне не смотреть на него».

Теперь он мастурбирует, приходя домой после тренировок. Это становится таким же естественным, как чашка чая утром.

Как будто мало того, что Алтын снится ему каждую ночь.

Сегодня Джей-Джей падает.

Нет, понятно, что не падают те, кто не катается, но он падает сегодня уже седьмой раз подряд. Не делает ни одного, даже тройного, прыжка.

Он стоит, упираясь кулаком в шкафчик, и считает до ста.

— Всё в порядке, Джей-Джей? — имя звучит чётко, с упором на пустоту между «Джей» и «Джей».

Плечи деревенеют. Два вкрадчивых «Джей» камнями падают в живот. Джей-Джей не верит в происходящее. Как будто попадает в параллельный мир.

— Да, что-то не клеится сегодня. Мистер Алан прогнал домой, пока я себе ничего не сломал.

«Только не в глаза, только не в глаза».

Он не может смотреть. Джей-Джей поворачивается. Сердце разгоняется, набирает обороты. Плечо в чёрном трикотаже, взлохмаченная макушка, шея. «Не в глаза». Полоска кожи над воротом водолазки.

Джей-Джей сухо сглатывает, воздух царапает горло.

— Тебя не нужно проводить?

Он что, предложил проводить его? Это галлюцинация?

Подбородок, линия челюсти, бритый висок, полные, плотно сжатые губы.

Джей-Джею кажется, что биение его сердца гремит на всю раздевалку.

Вздёрнутый нос, хмурые брови. Так хочется разгладить твердую морщину пальцами. Губами.

Раскосые и тёмные-тёмные глаза.

Время замирает. Живот резко подводит, а сердце проваливается в тишину.

— Нет, всё в порядке, Алтын. Продолжай свою тренировку.

Алтын разворачивается и выходит из раздевалки.

Джей-Джей спускается по шкафчику на пол. Дрожащими руками набрать номер получается с третьего раза.

— Привет, у тебя есть телефон Дока? Сломался мобильник, все номера по бороде, — и ещё какая-то чепуха, которую Джей-Джей тараторит на автомате. — Ага. Спасибо, бывай.

Он гипнотизирует цифры в сообщении, ожидая, что они исчезнут или загорятся вместе с телефоном и рукой.

Он не звонил почти полгода. Сам удалил номер, потому что не собирался звонить.

Гудки.

— У аппарата.

— Привет, Док, это Джей-Джей. Я слышал, что в этом году первый снег пойдёт раньше.

  
  
  



	2. II

Джей-Джею опять тринадцать, он стоит на коленях в своей комнате и целует Оуэна. Неловко, мокро, сталкиваясь носами.

Джей-Джей знает, что это сон. Знает, что будет дальше: Оуэн оттолкнёт его. С недоумением, переходящим в отвращение.

Но Джей-Джей не может остановить это, не может проснуться, и ему приходится смотреть до конца.

Блаженный сигнал будильника вызволяет из липкого сна.

Они ни разу не виделись с того случая. С чего вдруг этот сон?

Сердце колотится в животе. Его обжигает стыдом, он не может игнорировать очевидное возбуждение.

Холодный душ немного отрезвляет. Завтрак еле проталкивается в горло, как будто стыд застрял там невидимой преградой. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье: после исповеди действительно становится легче.

В понедельник он на вершине. На льду нет стыда или неуверенности. На коньках он победитель.

У Джей-Джея есть талант, амбиции и многолетний план с применением этих качеств.

Ему восемнадцать, он уже делает первые шаги. В этом году оканчивает школу с отличием, конечно, его примут в любой престижный колледж.

Он возьмёт золото на Гран-при, золото на чемпионате Мира, золото на Олимпийских Играх. Свой благотворительный фонд, своя линия спортивной одежды, гетеросексуальный брак, двое детей, дизайнерский дом в элитном районе, школа фигурного катания, концерты, гастроли, тусовки по субботам и церковь по воскресеньям.

Король Джей-Джей собирается получить всё, потому что именно этого от него ждут.

Джей-Джей разминается, берёт разгон и совершает идеальный прыжок в четыре оборота.

Он победоносно обводит каток взглядом, желая насладиться реакцией зрителей, и проваливается в тёмные глаза. Две безучастные пропасти на хмуром лице.

— Прив-вет! — улыбка растягивает лицо. — Меня зовут Джей-Джей! Ты новенький? Я тебя не видел раньше.

Угрюмый парень выплывает на лёд, бросив равнодушный взгляд. Затем легко кивает и начинает свою тренировку.

Джей-Джей растерянно пожимает плечами и забывает о нём до разговора в раздевалке.

— Джей-Джей, ты видел этого новенького? Вроде из Казахстана. Это где вообще? — Бенжин скидывает футболку в типовой шкафчик.

— Ну и фамилия у него: Алтын, — Джей-Джей стягивает штаны.

— Мрачный какой-то тип. Говорил с ним?

— Не знаю. Я не уверен, что он вообще умеет разговаривать, — Джей-Джей неопределённо ведёт в воздухе скомканным полотенцем и шлёпает в душ.

***

Пальцы зарываются в мягкие рыжие волосы, он сладко дышит в рот Оуэна. Оуэн тонко стонет, мягкие губы вздрагивают, когда Джей-Джей их облизывает. Тепло в животе ласково поднимается вверх… Оуэн отталкивает его. С отвращением вытирает губы рукой. В глазах разочарование.

Джей-Джей смотрит на часы. До звонка будильника десять минут.

Четвёртый раз за неделю. Каждый раз оставляет после себя стояк и жгучий стыд.

Он даже не настраивает температуру — просто открывает холодную воду до упора. Стоит под ледяными струями, пока зубы не начинают мелко стучать, а дрожь не добирается до костей.

В ответ на неизменное приветствие Джей-Джей получает неизменный обрубленный кивок. Даже кивнуть нормально не может — просто дергает головой.

Но Джей-Джей с упорством осла продолжает каждый день здороваться и задавать вопросы, которые каждый день остаются без ответа. Ему хочется расколупать эту броню. Увидеть любую эмоцию, хотя бы раздражение. Джей-Джею это очень необходимо, ведь он замечает, что иногда Алтын не такой уж бесстрастный. Иногда он смотрит. Не этим прохладно-скользящим взглядом, которым раскосые глаза оглаживают всё окружающее, медленно, одинаково поверхностно. А пристальный, с прищуром, впивается крепко, как репей. Отвалившись, снова блуждает, не касаясь ничего.

Джей-Джей ищет этого взгляда, ждёт его, а когда дожидается, то делает всё, чтобы не отпускать: катает эффектно, быстрее, выше, лучше. Утирает нос, проезжает по всем слабостям, бросает вызов, каждым элементом истерично вопит: «Смотри, смотри на меня!». Он с удовольствием замечает, что внимательные глаза цепляются за него всё чаще, держат его всё дольше.

***

Торопливо, влажно, языком по зубам. Он отстраняется, смотрит в голубые глаза и снова с жаждой впивается в послушные губы.

Оуэн отталкивает его, вытирает рот…

Твердая эрекция и обдирающий стыд.

Как обычно. Он начинает привыкать жить от исповеди к исповеди.

До будильника час. Джей-Джей дрочит, чтобы успокоить возбуждение, потом молится, чтобы погасить стыд.

Сегодня Джей-Джей в ударе. Всё даётся ему особенно легко, кажется, он летает, не касаясь льда. Алтын второй день не смотрит в его сторону, это зудящее ожидание выводит из себя.

— Алтын!

Алтын поворачивается, вопросительно приподняв брови.

Воодушевленный Джей-Джей останавливается у борта рядом с Алтыном.

— Хочешь, научу?

Алтын выжидающе смотрит.

— Четверной сальхов. Хочешь, научу?

После невыносимо долгой паузы Алтын кивает.

— Тебе нужно больше скорости. У тебя деревянные ноги, ну. Смотри!

Алтын не просто смотрит, он впивается глазами. А потом пробует. И ещё раз, и ещё.

***

Пальцы гладят тонкие запястья, ловят пульсацию, беспокойную, как сердце взволнованной птички. Оуэн шепчет имя:

— Жан, Жан, Жан…

Оуэн захватывает губы Джей-Джея своими, нетерпеливо прикусывает.

Что-то не так.

Джей-Джей считает удары сердца о рёбра. Ничего не происходит, только Оуэн и поцелуй. Джей-Джей отстраняется и открывает глаза, Оуэн неохотно отпускает его. Что-то не сходится, что-то важное. Джей-Джей с интересом рассматривает глаза. Карие. К привычным запахам примешивается какой-то новый, незнакомый. Он слушает гитарные рифы будильника, пытается уловить неуловимое.

Реальность приветствует привычной эрекцией. И никакого стыда.

Алтын сажает сальхов. Касается льда рукой, но все четыре оборота на месте.

Джей-Джей радуется так, будто это его четыре оборота.

Он подкатывается к Алтыну с улыбкой, полной детского восторга:

— У тебя получилось!

Алтын запыхался:

— Нет, плохой выход. Ещё!

Джей-Джей так редко слышит этот голос, что его обдаёт жаром. Плечи покрываются мурашками.

Он беспечно машет рукой:

— Дело техники. Ты отработаешь это. Напрягай ноги сильнее.

Алтын кивает, уголки рта чуть вверх.

Он улыбается.

Джей-Джей засыпает мыслью о губах Алтына.

***

Оуэн тяжело дышит и целуется так, что Джей-Джею приходится запрокинуть голову назад. Сильные пальцы крепко обхватывают открывшуюся шею.

Жесткие волосы между пальцами, стриженый затылок. Это неправильно; Джей-Джей пытается отстраниться, но Оуэн стонет, сильнее впивается в шею Джей-Джея, притягивая к себе. Язык жарко сплетается с языком, оставляя острый привкус дыма.

Знакомая музыка в голове Джей-Джея становится всё громче, Джей-Джей сопротивляется, цепляется за Оуэна, но его всё равно вытягивает из сна в душную комнату, на мятые простыни и влажную подушку.

— Ещё! — Алтын стоит, уперев руки в колени, он тяжело дышит ртом, пот с раскрасневшегося лица капает на лёд, футболку можно выжимать.

Дикий и красивый. Джей-Джей думает, что Алтын похож на небольшую пантеру. Или кто там водится в Казахстане? Гепарды?

— Остынь, Алтын, так нельзя. Завтра попробуешь ещё.

Алтын уходит в раздевалку, никак не комментируя. Не то чтобы Джей-Джей ожидает ответа. Привык не ждать.

Он учит Алтына уже две недели. Не сальхову — другим элементам тоже. Они остаются после основной тренировки и дополнительно в субботу. Пару раз Джей-Джей прогуливает школу ради этого. Ему даже кажется, что они подружились.

Алтын возвращается на лёд в свежей футболке и продолжает отрабатывать прыжок.

— Послушай, так нельзя. Ты перенапряжёшь тело, получишь травму.

Джей-Джей хватает Алтына за плечо в попытке остановить. Дыхание перехватывает от резкой боли в спине. Он лежит на льду, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Алтын нависает над ним, сдавливая запястье железными пальцами.

— Прикоснись ещё раз, и я отрежу тебе руку, — лезвия коньков перед глазами Джей-Джея выглядят угрожающе.

Алтын отпускает Джей-Джея и начинает накатывать скорость.

Он не останавливается, когда Джей-Джей уходит.

***

Джей-Джей тихо ахает в горячий рот, тяжелый пряный запах заводит, смазывает сознание.

Руки требовательно забираются под футболку Джей-Джея, гладят и царапают его живот. Низкий голос шепчет, опаляя ушную раковину:

— Открой глаза, Жан. Пора.

Пальцы сильно тянут волосы на его затылке, почти больно. Джей-Джей смотрит в лицо Алтына. Алтын улыбается:

— Пора просыпаться, Жан.

Джей-Джей распахивает глаза, смотрит в озадаченное лицо мамы:

— Всё хорошо, Жан? Ты проспал, милый. Не заболел?

Теплая ладонь прижимается к взмокшему лбу.

— Всё нормально, ма, — Джей-Джей откашливается, чтобы вернуть голос. — Просто поздно лёг вчера. Я сейчас спущусь.

Мама с сомнением смотрит, но ничего не говорит и уходит.

Джей-Джей смотрит на свой каменный стояк. Нет никакого стыда. Ему совершенно всё равно, что ма могла это заметить.

Гораздо больше волнует то, что Джей-Джей не может вытряхнуть Алтына из головы, пока дрочит.

На тренировках Джей-Джей не смотрит Алтыну в глаза. Теперь Джей-Джей благодарен за то, что Алтын не стремится к общению.

Сегодня он не может сосредоточиться, а его тело деревянное и никак не хочет тянуться. Тренер только качает головой, и это раздражает Джей-Джея ещё больше: сейчас он относится с пониманием к внезапным неудачам, как и положено хорошему тренеру. А дома он будет задавать вопросы, как и положено хорошему отцу.

Джей-Джей откровенно сдаёт, а Алтын в это время справляется всё лучше. Он обнаруживает собственный стиль, не похожий на танец, как у других. Скорее на боевое искусство воина. Как будто он не катается, а сражается на льду. Так легко представить его с мечом или шпагой, разрубающим врага.

Джей-Джей оступается раз за разом, глупо порет все выходы из квадов.

«Дерьмо, — думает он. — Чертов маленький демон. Откуда ты взялся?! — и — Господи, помоги мне не смотреть на него».

Теперь он мастурбирует, приходя домой после тренировок. Это становится таким же естественным, как чашка чая утром.

Как будто мало того, что Алтын снится ему каждую ночь.

Сегодня Джей-Джей падает.

Нет, понятно, что не падают те, кто не катается, но он падает сегодня уже седьмой раз подряд. Не делает ни одного, даже тройного, прыжка.

Он стоит, упираясь кулаком в шкафчик, и считает до ста.

— Всё в порядке, Джей-Джей? — имя звучит чётко, с упором на пустоту между «Джей» и «Джей».

Плечи деревенеют. Два вкрадчивых «Джей» камнями падают в живот. Джей-Джей не верит в происходящее. Как будто попадает в параллельный мир.

— Да, что-то не клеится сегодня. Мистер Алан прогнал домой, пока я себе ничего не сломал.

«Только не в глаза, только не в глаза».

Он не может смотреть. Джей-Джей поворачивается. Сердце разгоняется, набирает обороты. Плечо в чёрном трикотаже, взлохмаченная макушка, шея. «Не в глаза». Полоска кожи над воротом водолазки.

Джей-Джей сухо сглатывает, воздух царапает горло.

— Тебя не нужно проводить?

Он что, предложил проводить его? Это галлюцинация?

Подбородок, линия челюсти, бритый висок, полные, плотно сжатые губы.

Джей-Джею кажется, что биение его сердца гремит на всю раздевалку.

Вздёрнутый нос, хмурые брови. Так хочется разгладить твердую морщину пальцами. Губами.

Раскосые и тёмные-тёмные глаза.

Время замирает. Живот резко подводит, а сердце проваливается в тишину.

— Нет, всё в порядке, Алтын. Продолжай свою тренировку.

Алтын разворачивается и выходит из раздевалки.

Джей-Джей спускается по шкафчику на пол. Дрожащими руками набрать номер получается с третьего раза.

— Привет, у тебя есть телефон Дока? Сломался мобильник, все номера по бороде, — и ещё какая-то чепуха, которую Джей-Джей тараторит на автомате. — Ага. Спасибо, бывай.

Он гипнотизирует цифры в сообщении, ожидая, что они исчезнут или загорятся вместе с телефоном и рукой.

Он не звонил почти полгода. Сам удалил номер, потому что не собирался звонить.

Гудки.

— У аппарата.

— Привет, Док, это Джей-Джей. Я слышал, что в этом году первый снег пойдёт раньше.


	3. III

Первые три дня Жан мечется по комнате, как зверь. Он не может есть, не может спать, не может разговаривать. Только орет на мать за попытки открыть шторы и предложения помощи.

Врача, которого вызвала мать, Жан посылает к дьяволам и запускает стакан в закрывшуюся дверь.

Стакан разлетается на осколки, так же, как разлетается Жан-Жак каждую секунду.

Видимо, врач что-то объяснил родителям, потому что они отваливают.

Он нервно пьёт ибупрофен, который приносит мать, прыгает на кровати, дрочит и чистит зубы — по кругу. Иногда он задыхается. Иногда в висках болезненно пульсирует: «бек-бек-бек-бек». Тогда Жан-Жак закрывает уши ладонями и орёт.

На четвёртый день его отпускает. Смотреть в потолок, оказывается, неплохое занятие.

Мать все так же спрашивает через дверь, не нужно ли чего-нибудь, а когда сил отвечать не остается, она заглядывает, чтобы проверить, жив ли он, и измерить температуру.

Можно позвонить Доку. Но Жан-Жак не видит в этом смысла. Можно попытаться заснуть, может, тогда приснится Бек. Конечно, нет, он обещал больше не приходить во сне.

На потолок можно смотреть в кровати, из кресла, с пола и лёжа на столе. Возможно, иногда он засыпает на несколько минут, но, скорее всего, нет.

Шесть дней. Жан-Жак знает, потому что мать каждый день меняет дату на календаре.

Когда он просыпается, проходит ровно неделя.

Он спускается на кухню. На столе появляется завтрак, родители сидят напротив и смотрят, как Жан-Жак ест.

— Джей-Джей, мы знаем, что происходит. И знаем, что ты закрыл свой счёт, — голос отца спокоен.

Что они могут знать? Жан-Жак молчит.

— Мы не против, — поспешила добавить мать, — если ты хочешь оставить деньги наличными или потратить. Это твои деньги, ты можешь распоряжаться ими как угодно.

Жан-Жаку смешно. Как будто он собирался спрашивать. Как будто это всё имело значение. Весь его мир разлетелся стаканом об дверь.

— Мы гордимся, что ты решил покончить с наркотиками. Мы поможем тебе, Джей-Джей, — ладонь матери ложится на руку Жан-Жака. Он видит, но не чувствует. — Скажи, какая понадобится помощь. Мы любим тебя.

— Да, ма. Мне действительно нужна помощь. И я пойду сегодня на каток с тобой, пап.

Он поднимается в комнату под взглядами, полными тревоги и облегчения.

Жан-Жак идёт в душ и меняет одежду. Он немного подворачивает лодыжку, когда выбирается через окно, но это пустяки.

Он помнит путь к двери Бека.

Жан-Жак толкает дверь, просто проверить. Рука проваливается вперед, почти без сопротивления и без скрипа. Внутри все такое обычное, как у всех. Стены, газовая плита, белая раковина, диван. Полупустая квартира не вступает в диалог. Совсем как Бек.

Жан-Жак спиной чувствует движение воздуха. Он не боится, когда чужие ладони мягко ложатся на локти.

Время замедляет ход, капля пота скользит по щеке, на шею.

Жан-Жак послушно поднимает руки, мурашки убегают от пальцев, под футболкой по спине, по животу, по ребрам. Футболку тащит наверх, отпускает у шеи. Жан-Жак стягивает её до конца одеревеневшими пальцами. Губы прижимаются к лопатке Жан-Жака, и по спине разливается тепло.

— Я хочу тебя, Бек. — Жан-Жак поворачивается, чтобы видеть.

— Я давно твой., — за спиной Бека двумя арками чернеют крылья.

— Ты ангел или демон?

— Это одно и то же.

— Я думал, что ангелы из Рая, а демоны из Ада.

— Нет никакого Рая и Ада.

***

— Я не могу больше оставаться. Я уже давно не должен здесь быть.

Бледный прямоугольник света облепил половину дивана, вылизывая Бека из темноты.

— Я пойду с тобой. — Жан-Жак больше не боится. Он принял своё решение.

— Нет. Там, куда я иду, нет прощения, только смерть.

Разве это имеет значение теперь? Разве можно подумать, что Жану нужна жизнь, в которой нет его Бека?

— Сколько? — сколько времени он может отдать Беку, вот что хочет знать Жан.

— Вдвоём гораздо быстрее.

— Я пойду с тобой, — как будто об этом требуется говорить. Как будто Бек не знает, что теперь Жан-Жак поволочётся за ним собакой хоть в адское пекло.

— Тогда мы умрём.

Бек сидит в пятне света, расчленённый чёрным крестом оконной рамы, смотрит на Жан-Жака. Жан-Жак готов резать себя на части, только бы Бек продолжал вот так смотреть.

— Пусть так. — Жан-Жак широко улыбается и разводит руками. — Пусть на нашей могиле вырастут розы (1).

***

Тёмные массивные створки церкви возвышаются, обрамлёнными мраморными колоннами, уходящими вверх, в резной белый карниз. Стеклянная Дева Мария в витраже арки печально смотрит на Жан-Жака, подняв ладонь в утешающем жесте.

Он так давно не молился. Теперь стоит на коленях, опустив голову, и не смеет войти. Капли срываются с ресниц, дождевая вода тонкой струйкой стекает с его волос на обтёртые подошвами ступени. Он просит милости и прощения, признаётся в своём грехе, прощается, как с лучшим другом. Слова легко выходят из сердца, и Жан-Жак улыбается.

Он улыбается, когда ноги сами несут его к той двери, в которую не приходится стучать. Жан входит и снова опускается на колени перед единственным Ангелом, который теперь существует для него.

Тяжёлая рука ложится на мокрый затылок, Жан послушно открывает рот, впуская в себя пульсирующий жар, и больше ничего не имеет значения.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В сказке Оскара Уальда "Рыбак и его душа" на могиле отверженных церковью рыбака и русалки выросли цветы.


End file.
